


Saving Graces and Seasonal Coffee

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: PBG Hardcore series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, FAHC, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, give dean his pumpkin spice latte, i swear all these tags go together, mild PTSD, trying to recover and become a better person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Ray's almost certain the cute guy at the counter is gonna start crying if he doesn't get the Pumpkin Spice Latte he ordered, and for once it isn't because he's a difficult customer.





	Saving Graces and Seasonal Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should write a coffee shop Rayzab!   
> Also Me: make it angst  
> Me: o shit ur right

The poor guy looked near tears. He was carrying a heavy load of books in his arms, trembling a bit, and had the bleary-eyes look of someone who hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in weeks. If Ray had to guess, he’d say he was a first year law student who’d severely underestimated how taxing it would be, maybe compounded by some sort of personal problem. Not his business, but he looked as if he needed a hug desperately.

He made an effort to sound a bit kinder than usual when asking for his order. The shaky response he got back compounded his worries that he was on the verge of a breakdown: “I- I know it’s n-not on the menu yet, but please, could you make a Pumpkin Spice Latte?”

All the sniffling made Ray smile and assure him that of course he could before he could catch himself. “And what’s your name?”, he asked as he wrote down the order. 

“D-Dean…”

Dean, that was a nice name. Fit his askew glasses and pleading smile well. Ray nodded, told him he’d have his order ready in a moment, and sort of shoved Jared in front of the cash register as he quickly texted the boss to ask her how the hell you made a Pumpkin Spice Latte. He’d only been working there since July, he barely knew how to put whipped cream on, so he definitely wasn’t gonna know this.

Brooke responded fast; “we don’t start serving them until the 30th”. 

Well, that was not a recipe. He explained as fast as he could; “look, this guy looks like he’s gonna start crying if anyone so much as looks at him the wrong way. I’m not about to tell him he can’t have the coffee he wants for another week.”

Along with the recipe, he got a winky face and an “enjoy” within a matter of seconds that concerned him a bit, but whatever. Didn’t look hard, so hopefully it’d be good enough for Dean. 

If he was being honest, it probably didn’t turn out great, but whatever, it was his first try. After a second’s hesitation, he put his number on the cup along with Dean’s name and added a little note. “If you need someone to talk to, I’m happy to listen”; he looked like he really needed that. Maybe it wasn’t his problem, but he was a bit too nice for his own good. That probably explained why his previous ventures hadn’t really turned out; he couldn’t detach himself from the people around him, even if they were complete strangers and especially not if they were crying.

A flash; he could almost hear the begging of that woman when her eyes fell on his rifle. It’d been so long since he’d thought about that, he’d almost been able to pretend like he was a normal person who didn’t have his old arsenal hidden under his bed. But, even if he’d left Los Santos behind, it hadn’t left him. It would never leave him, not even-

He was dragged out of his train of thought’s impromptu detour down memory lane by the buzzing of his cell phone. He assumed it was the boss again, but no, it wasn’t a number he recognized. Just a quick little message of “come outside” that made his heart do flips and dragged him right back into those memories. He’d gotten too many of those, and none of them had ended with anything he or anyone else could call good.

Without even a word to his coworkers, he bowed out and rushed to the front door, his heart in his throat. But, before panic could seize up, he realized what was going on. It was Dean, holding his coffee with tear tracks on his face. Why hadn’t he thought of that, he’d given him his number only a few minutes ago! Well, whatever. He understood now and could go from there. 

Thankfully, Dean started. “Thank you,” he practically whispered. “I… I really needed that.”

Was he talking about the coffee or the number and reassurance? Unsure, Ray just nodded. “Y-yeah, no problem. I’m happy to help.”

“I… shouldn’t be venting o-on a complete stranger,” Dean muttered. “But well, shit’s really hit the fan in my life and I…”

Sobs started to leak out of Dean’s mouth. Unsure of what to do, Ray opened his arms to offer a hug. Dean fell into his arms, sobbing, and as he rubbed his back, he almost wanted to laugh. He was really going soft, wasn’t he? Well, he liked being soft. Liked being able to heal wounds instead of inflict them.

Right there, he made a vow to himself. No matter what it took, he’d see to it that Dean got back on his feet. No matter what it was that happened, he’d be there for this guy he barely knew. He’d be different, he’d be a good person, and he’d make sure this poor soul was smiling.

But, well, he still didn’t know the story. So, as his sobs eased, Ray softly asked for it. “If you feel up to it, would you mind telling me what’s wrong?”

He could feel a nod against his shoulder. “I… I was out late last night at the library studying - exciting, I know - but I ended up coming home a bit earlier than I thought. And, well, I came home to see my boyfriend making out with my best friend.”

“Ouch,” Ray said before he could decide whether or not that was appropriate. “That’s... terrible!”

Another nod in his shoulder, and Dean sighed. “I just can’t believe they’d do that to me… And I don’t wanna go home since I live with my boyfriend, and Lucah’s moving so I can’t ask her to let me crash with her, and I don’t know what to do...”

Already time for that vow to be tested? Well, Dean wouldn’t be in any danger with him, and he could just tell him not to go in his bedroom. “You could stay with me, if you wanted,” Ray offered hesitantly.

Dean laughed a tiny bit; a lovely sound that made his wound-up heart relax. “Dude, I’ve known you for like, less than half an hour, and already I’ve made you make out of season coffee and cried all over your uniform. I’m pretty sure you don’t want me around.”

“No, I want to help you,” Ray insisted. How could he explain his desperation to atone somehow without going into specifics? “I… look, I’ve been feeling lately like my good deed meter is running low. You seem nice, and I wanna help you out, alright?”

That seemed to work well enough, because Dean giggled a bit again. “Well, I can’t say no to that. I’ll pay you back though, promise.”

He knew he could never explain how Dean was the one doing him a favor by letting him feel like a decent human being, so he just nodded in agreement and hugged him a bit closer.


End file.
